marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-416274
Earth-416274 is a reality similar to Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-10005, Earth-96283, Earth-120703, Earth-121347, Earth-8096, Earth-92131, Earth-26496, Earth-90214, and Earth-928. Places Certain places, some of which exist in real-life and some of which are fictional, figure prominently in the Marvel Universe. New York City Most of the action of Marvel Comics takes place in New York City. New York City is the site of many places important to superheroes, notably the Avengers Mansion, the Baxter Building and Four Freedoms Plaza, Hell's Kitchen, the Raft, Sanctum Sanctorum, Stark Tower... Two universities are also especially prominent in the Marvel Universe: *Columbia University - university whose alumni include Matt Murdock (Daredevil), Elektra Natchios, and Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) *Empire State University - university whose alumni include Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Emma Frost, and Johnny Storm (the Human Torch) Regions and Countries *Atlantis - home of Namor the Sub-Mariner *Attilan (also called The Hidden Land) - home of the Inhumans, in the North Atlantic Ocean *Bagalia - sovereign nation run by criminals. *Barbuda - Island run by A.I.M. *Bastrona *Belgriun *Bosqueverde *Costa Salvador *Delvadia *Estrella *Halwan *Deviant Lemuria - undersea home of the Deviants located at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. *Genosha - island dwarf-nation off the coast of Africa, north of Madagascar; an apartheid-like state where mutants were once enslaved **Hammer Bay - Capital city of Genosha *Imaya *Kamar-Taj – A small kingdom in the Himalayas *Krakoa - Living island in Africa. *K'un-Lun *Latveria - European country ruled by Doctor Doom *Lemuria - Undersea nation similar to Atlantis. *Madripoor - Asian city, modeled after Singapore, to which Wolverine has connections *Mazikhandar - *Medisuela - *Morvania - *Muir Island - an island off the north west coast of Scotland, containing Moira MacTaggert's mutant research lab *Narobia - *New Atlantis - A new settlement for Atlanteans underneath Utopia. *Nova Roma - Home of Magma in Brazil. Ancient Rome-Like city. *Olympia - mountain city of the Eternals, located on Mount Olympus in Greece. *Project Pegasus – A secret government-run energy research facility, specializing in superhuman studies. *San Diablo *Savage Land - place with tropical climates and prehistoric animals located in the heart of Antarctica. *Subterranea *Symkaria – Country adjoining Latveria *Transia - birthplace of Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, and where Mount Wundagore (prison of Chthon) is located. *Utopia - Home of the X-Men and most remaining mutants located in San Fransisco bay. Founded during Dark Reign in order to escape the government persecution of mutants. *Vault – A prison for superhumans in Colorado. *Wakanda - An African nation ruled by T'Challa, the Black Panther. Planets *Asteroid M — secret base of Magneto (Magnus) *Astra — A planet where humanoid aliens possess magnetic and molecule—controlling powers that enable them to have every power on metal. *Blue Area of the Moon - home of Uatu the Watcher and formerly of the Inhumans. *Counter-Earth — now occupied by the second duplicate of Earth. The first was built by the High Evolutionary, moved away from the solar system and destroyed by the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. The second and current was built by Franklin Richards. *Ego the Living Planet — a sentient planet *Kosmos — A planet from which a criminal sludge—like alien escapes to hide on Earth where he kills Wasp's father and fights Ant—Man *Krelar — The second home world of the blue—skinned Kree Race. Home world of Captain Mar-Vell, Colonel Yon-Rogg, Captain Atlas, and Una. *Mojo World — planet of spineless aliens *Titan — main moon of Saturn and technologically advanced home to the Titan Eternals. *Wundagore — A planet circling Sirius; also, a mountain in Transia (Eastern Europe) *Zenn-La - Norrin Rad's home planet. Extradimensional places *Asgard – home plane of superhuman beings analogous to the Norse gods **Hel ***Niffleheim *'Beyond-Realm' *Breakworld *Heliopolis – home plane of superhuman beings analogous to the gods of Egypt *Hell *Limbo *Microverse **Micronaut home world – a chain of connected worldlets, resembling a ball-and-stick molecular model. **Subatomic universe *Negative Zone *Nexus of All Realities *Olympus – home plane of superhuman beings analogous to the Greek gods Artifacts, material, objects of power Some items have been created specifically for the Marvel Universe and carry immense powers, among them the Adamantium, the Book of the Vishanti, the Cosmic Cube, the Eye of Agamotto, the Infinity Gauntlet, the Mandarin's Ten Rings, Thor's hammer Mjölnir, the M'Kraan Crystal, the Quantum Bands, the Serpent Crown, the Siege Perilous, the Ultimate Nullifier, the Unstable molecules, the Vibranium... Print Publications *'Daily Bugle' - New York-based tabloid-format newspaper, owned by J. Jonah Jameson. *'Daily Globe' - New York City newspaper. *'The Pulse' - a superhero-oriented features section of the Daily Bugle. Notable Figures Politicians *'Victor Domashev' - Former monarch of the Eastern European country of Latveria and would-be world conqueror known as Doctor Doom. *'Namor' - King of Atlantis, an underwater nation. *'T'Challa' - Ruler of the African kingdom of Wakanda, highly-skilled warrior bearer of the royal mantle of the Black Panther. *'Erik Eisenhardt' - Former ruler of the island of Genosha and international terrorist, better known as the mutant extremist Magneto. *'Scott Summers' - Mutant activist and subsequently extremist known as Cyclops, former leader of the nation of Utopia. *'Blackagar Boltagon' - Former king of the Inhumans and Kree Empire, co-leader of the Universal Inhumans. *'Medusalith Amaquelin' - Former queen of Inhumans and Kree Empire, co-leader of the Universal Inhumans. *'Majestrix Lilandra' - Queen of the intergalactic Shi'ar Empire. *'Senator Robert Kelly' - United States senator who rose to power on an anti-mutant platform, was killed by an anti-mutant militant after experiencing a change of heart and trying to improve human/mutant relations. *'Graydon Creed' - Founder of Friends of Humanity, a group vehemently opposed to mutant civil rights. A presidential contender, Creed was shot and killed at a rally. Businessmen *'Tony Stark' - Former CEO of Stark Industries and a super-genius inventor, better known as the armored superhero Iron Man. *'Norman Osborn' - Former CEO of Oscorp, as well as the alter-ego of the lunatic villain Green Goblin. *'Warren Worthington III' - Member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, former CEO of Worthington Industries, mutant and former member of the X-Men. Formerly known as Angel and Now known as Archangel. *'Emma Frost' - CEO of Frost International, current mutant terrorist. *'Sebastian Shaw' - CEO of Shaw Industries. A mutant criminal and leader of the Hellfire Club *'Daniel Rand' - CEO of Rand Corporation and secretly the vigilante known as Iron Fist. *'Roberto da Costa' - CEO of DaCosta International and A.I.M., the latter being a subdivision of the pacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientists *'Reed Richards' - Super-genius engineer, mathematician and physicist. Creator of the Unstable Molecules and many other notable scientific achievements. Leader of the Fantastic Four, a group of adventuers and superheroic explorers. *'Hank Pym' - World-renowned biochemist, discoverer of the Pym Particles and creator of the artificial intelligence known as Ultron. *'Bruce Banner' - Nuclear physicist and the world's leading gamma radiation expert. *'Henry McCoy' - Preeminent mutant biologist, also known as Beast of the X-Men *'Walter Newell' - World's leading oceanographer, engineer, inventor and the superhero known as Stingray. *'Kavita Rao' - World-renowned geneticist. *'Bolivar Trask' - Noted anthropologist, creator of the Sentinels. *'Max Modell' - World-renowned scientist, head of Horizon University. *'Alexi Cronos' - World's greatest robotics expert. Government Agents *'Nick Fury' - Former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Carol Danvers' - Commander the Alpha Flight space initiative and ambassador extraordinaire of the human race. *'Maria Hill' - Deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Henry Peter Gyrich' - Member of Alpha Flight's board of governors represeting the U.S.A.; former co-director of S.W.O.R.D., and U.S. State liaison to the Avengers and Wakanda. *'Val Cooper' - Special assistant to the NSA; former adviser of the President of the United States Chairman of the Commission on Superhuman Activities and liaison to X-Factor. Others *'Charles Xavier' - Outspoken mutant-rights advocate. Administrator of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. *'Matt Murdock' - Renowed lawyer, assistant district attorney and former defense attorney. Secretly the vigilante known as Daredevil. *'Stephen Strange' - Sorcerer Supreme and former world-renowed neurosurgeon, better known as Doctor Strange *'J. Jonah Jameson' - Reporter, newsman, and an outspoken critic of Spider-Man. Former mayor of New York City. *'Kitty Pryde' - De facto represenative of the mutant race. Organizations Corporations *'Stark Industries' - owned by Tony Stark. Headquartered in New York City. *'Worthington Industries' - formerly owned by Warren Worthington III (Angel). Headquartered in New York City. *'Oscorp' - formerly owned by Norman Osborn. Headquartered in New York City. *'Frost International' - owned by Emma Frost. *'Shaw Industries' - owned by Sebastian Shaw. *'Rand Corporation' - owned by Daniel Rand. Headquartered in New York City. *'DaCosta International' - owned by Roberto da Costa. *'Roxxon Oil' - one of the largest fuel conglomerates around the world. *'Genetech Bio-Research Facility' - superhuman genetic research firm located in Sayville, Long Island, NY. Made headlines for creating armor for use in the capture/killing of Magneto. *'Horizon Labs' - leading company in creating the most advanced technology, owned by Max Modell. Charity, Volunteer, and Outreach Organizations *'X-Corporation' - outreach program that provides rescue, relief and refuge to mutants, with embassies in Amsterdam, Hong Kong, Los Angeles, Melbourne, Mumbai, Nairobi, New York, Paris, and Singapore. After M-Day, several embassies were bombed, so all of X-Corporation has been evacuated to the X-Mansion in Salem Center, NY. *'Hellfire Club' - international social club for the social elite and wealthy. *'Maria Stark Foundation' - non-profit organization created by Tony Stark which uses donated funds to finance various charities and renovation projects, as well as the Avengers. Landmarks *'Avengers Mansion' - Home to the Avengers, located at 890 Fifth Avenue, New York City. Formerly home to the Stark family. *'Baxter Building' and Four Freedoms Plaza - buildings that have been home to the Fantastic Four, located at 42nd Street and Madison Avenue, New York City. *'Magda Square, Genosha' - political, economic, and cultural center of the former mutant homeland, now in ruins following a devastating attack. Named for Magneto's deceased wife. *'The Raft' - prison for superpowered villains located on Ryker's Island, off of New York City. *'Ravencroft Institute' - asylum for the criminally insane and superpowered in southern New York. *'Stark Tower' - skyscraper home to the Avengers. *'X-Mansion', Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters - the base of operations for the X-Men and X-Corporation, located at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center in Westchester County, New York. *'Yancy Street' - known primarily for being the birthplace of The Thing. Government Agencies *'S.H.I.E.L.D.' - founded to combat technologically advanced threats on world security, S.H.I.E.L.D. has, throughout the years, remained on the front lines fighting terrorism and extraterrestrial menaces working as an international intelligence agency. Criminal *'A.I.M.' *'Clan Yashida' *'H.A.M.M.E.R.' *'The Hand' *'Hydra' *'Pride' Education *'Empire State University' - university whose alumni include Peter Parker, Emma Frost, and Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. *'Metro College' - college whose former students include Jean Grey and Cal Rankin. *'Massachusetts Academy' - prep school. (Emma Frost taught the Hellions, Kitty Pryde, and Generation X there.) *'Midtown High School of Science and Technology' - New York City public high school attended by Peter Parker and Jessica Jones. *'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' - private school for mutant (and at one time, human) children. Retail Outlets The super-heroes provide material for merchandising, sold at the store located on the ground floor of the Baxter Building, in comic-book stores or at X-Force Café. At one point, Deadpool set up a merchandise store for his own licensed products at the Schaefer Theater to fund the Avengers Unity Division with the profit. Pharmaceuticals/Narcotics Many drugs (often related to mutants) such as the "Kick" or the Mutant Growth Hormone exist within the Marvel Universe, as well as mutant-related diseases and medicament. Category:Existing Realities Category:Realities Category:Earth-416274